


Burned

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Aged, Arson, F/M, Fire, Grace - Freeform, Love, Love Story, Marriage, Song - Freeform, Songfic, Suicide, Vanderwall, Violaf, burned - Freeform, gracevanderwall, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Grace VanderWall’s song Burned explains how when someone refuses to quit a bad habit even when the same consequences happen every time. Soon Olaf’s frequent arson will be the end of him.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Kudos: 4





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warning ⚠️  
> Suicide
> 
> Also there is some back story I made up to this before the actually song part of the songfic begins. Feel free to skip right to that part but if you want some back story that I made for this relationship you can read the one I created.

Violet Baudelaire, she had known Count Olaf for the past 14 years of her life. She had to admit for the first 2 she felt nothing but disgust and hatred towards the wretched man. She had not the slightest of ideas of how those feelings developed into one's of affection and admiration. Yet here she was legally and by choice married to the man she had refused to marry 14 years ago. Count Olaf had very little how it had happened either. He had always found something interesting about the eldest Baudelaire sibling but always shrugged the feeling off. While he was an awful man he refused to be attracted to a meer child. When he saw her again as an adult though she had a different type of charm to her. She had grown very well into her body and he didn't want to admit it but she was undeniably… hot. He didn't think about it though because after the passing glance he knew that she would never see him in that and he still wasn't fond of the idea of forcing himself on someone. The next day he saw her again and pinned her against an alley wall. She resisted at first trying to get away but didn't scream out for help which he was thankful for.  
“You’re a very beautiful woman, orphan,” he spoke into her ear.  
“I didn't miss you or your disgusting voice,” she spit back.  
“Ahh, it seems you grew a spleen, talking back now,” he commented.  
“My siblings and I aren't in danger anymore,” she claimed.  
“Oh, aren't you?” he asked as he took his hand and stroked her face.  
“I hate you,” she said as she leaned forward.  
Neither of them understood that night why she had kissed him. She would tell you that she was overwhelmed yet now married to him she didn't regret it all. Count Olaf would tell you that she had always harbored feelings for the man and just began to express them that night.  
Afterward, the two were in a never-ending tango. Violet knew she shouldn't be with a man like him, the man that killed her parents yet she couldn't deny that every time she met with Count Olaf her feelings grew farther away from hatred. Count Olaf believed that she deserved better than him. Some nights he told himself that he was the best and that she couldn't get a better man but other nights he told himself that he was a cold killer and didn't understand how she had fallen in love with him. 

Note: Okay, we start the actual songfic now, everything before this was just backstory to the relationship.  
Song: Burned by Grace VanderWaal

“You tell me that I’m crazy  
Doing this alone  
You don't need to save me  
Oh how you’ve grown”

Violet often told Olaf that him continuing with his bad streak of arson was a bad idea. Olaf always told her that he was safe. This was from the truth and she knew this but she went along with the lie to make herself feel better. She wanted to believe that every night her beloved husband would come home. Some nights she went with him to make sure that he wasn't hurt. He didn't like those nights or putting her in danger.

“I am capable of everything you can't see  
But now I want to change“

Olaf was a liar. Not that he necessarily meant to be any more just that he told Violet that he would change. He would often talk about all the changes he was capable of. Yet he never changed, every night was a different scheme and the next morning Violet would be wide awake because she had been waiting for him.

“Just blow out the candles  
Oh, little boy, when will you learn  
You don’t play with fire unless you wanna get burned  
Wanna get burned”

Violet often told him to just stop. That all he had to do was just not go out one night. Once he stopped the streak she believed that he would soon be over his arson life. That he would end his criminal life and live peacefully with her.

“Just blow out the candles  
Oh, how the tables they’ve turned  
You don’t play with fire unless you wanna get burned  
You wanna get burned  
Wanna get burned  
Wanna wanna get burned”

Violet was worried about Olaf. It seemed that he always seemed to be more distant. That he was drifting from her and was spending less time with her. She often asked him about it but he never said much about what he was doing or why he was more distant than normal.

“Somethings just sound crazy  
Things you’ll never know  
But there’s always that one ‘maybe’  
That keeps stringing you along”

Violet never knew why she always stayed. She found herself day after day wanting to leave yet it always urged her to stay. There was always the chance that he could change, that he might commit to her and not be out almost every night. They could easily live happily away from the world and the judgey eyes. 

“Cause I am capable of everything you can’t see  
But now I want to change”

Olaf wanted to change, he really wanted to. He wanted to prove to Violet that he was worthy of her. He knew that she deserved a much better man than him. One that was a nobleman and would treat her with respect forever and always.

“Just blow out the candles  
Oh, little boy, when will you learn  
You don’t play with fire  
Unless you wanna get burned  
Wanna get burned”

Violet was always by his side though. Telling him to extinguish the dark flame inside of him. She constantly believed in him despite him not always believing in himself. One night he showed her. He took off his shirt and his body was laced with burn scars. Some still freshly pink like it was yesterday, others were faded and dark but still very visible to the eye. She didn’t know if he was burnt on purpose or if he just wasn’t careful all the time and became reckless. 

“Blow out the candles  
Oh, how the tables they’ve turned  
You don’t play with fire  
Unless you wanna get burned  
Wanna get burned”

Violet traced each of the scars slowly at first with her fingers. Next, she placed soft kisses on each of the burns. She mumbled how she loved him, how she would never let him go, and how he needed to stop. He knew he needed to stop not only for her but for the betterment of himself.

“What is that, that I see  
Floating right in front of me  
Lock the doors, try to leave  
But now it’s clear to me”

Violet went out with her siblings one afternoon. She missed seeing them every day, especially Klaus who had refused to come to the wedding. Sunny would occasionally to the house where the Violet and Olaf resided but Klaus refused to ever see Olaf. He hated him so much so that he didn’t even come to the wedding. On the way back home Violet saw smoke in the distance she didn’t want to think anything of it but she sped up.

“You didn’t blow out the candles  
Oh, little boy, you never learned  
You don’t play with fire  
But you’re already burned”

Violet couldn’t pull into the driveway because her house, their house, was on fire. She knew her husband was in there and she knew it was his fault. That his intent was to bring the house to the ground and an end to his life. She didn’t know how he could do this, how he could leave her all alone in this world. She knew it would be miserable without him.

“Blow out the candles  
Oh, little boy, you never learned  
You don’t play with fire  
But you’re already burned  
You’re already burned”

The mailbox was open so as everybody was scattering around she went over to the mailbox and saw a letter. She unfolded it and sure enough, his typical script was printed on the paper. It told her how he wanted her to have a better life, one that didn’t involve him. It explained all his insecurities and how she deserved better than what she chose. The letter told Violet to move on, to live a wonderful life, and find proper love. Violet cried and cried knowing she could never love someone the same way she loved Olaf, how she still loved Olaf. 

“Wanna get burned  
Wanna wanna get burned  
Wanna get burned  
Wanna wanna get burned  
Wanna get burned  
Wanna wanna get burned”

While Olaf has burned to death Violet always felt the most burned. She was the most betrayed by life fooled into thinking she could live a happy and normal life once she got married to a man she loved. It was stupid to believe yet she continued to hold the love for Olaf in her heart. The ring never left her finger and Count Olaf’s side of the bed remained cold and empty.


End file.
